


Prospero's Last Night

by psycherprince (thespianAnalytical)



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Burning of Prospero, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I know this is galaxy brain, Quality Magnus Angst, Songfic, like in the most literal sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianAnalytical/pseuds/psycherprince
Summary: Songfic/Album Rewrite combining Graham McNeill's A Thousand Sons with Trans-Siberian Orchestra's Beethoven's Last Night.Listen to the full original album: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoAEg7BcaNc39a9hZwT8x_WSqna-0up3C





	1. Midnight

[TZEENTCH]  
And in his tower, he sits alone  
And sees his Thousand Sons are dying   
His well-intentioned desperate choice  
Has led the Space Wolves to arrive

If he fights back, he seals their fate  
With that in mind, is it worth trying?   
Still, when I whisper in his ear  
He tries to read between the lines

_(to MAGNUS)_

What I see in the night  
What I feel in your heart  
All your dreams, all your lies  
Can you tell them apart?

See the hands on the clock,  
Are you watching them turn?  
For your hope is destroyed   
I've been watching it burn

Do you dare to change fate?  
Have you run out of plans?  
No one cries for your sake  
So fall into my hands

For you know I see all  
And I rarely forget  
Every dream that you've had  
Every act you regret


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7FbY4qNTfQ&list=PLoAEg7BcaNc39a9hZwT8x_WSqna-0up3C&index=3&ab_channel=Trans-SiberianOrchestra-Topic

[THOUSAND SONS (CHORUS)]

Faith and belief and retreat

When you're standing all alone

With your dreams in the dark

Never knowing what is real

In the shadows you meet

Never knowing what is true

In the answers you seek

Never knowing if

Fate he hears me

Fate stand near me

Fate state clearly

Whether there will be another card

Retrieve us

Time deceives us

Fate he hears us

But he doesn't listen very hard

As he drifts through our lives

Tossing coins into the air

Watch them twist, watch them fall

Turning hope into despair

Watch them twist, watch them fall

Then he suddenly revives

Every dream that we've had

And we find ourselves alive

Believe me

Fate stands near me

Fate state clearly

Whether there will be another card

Receive us

Time deceives us

The only moment in our lives

That ever really mattered, Fate

Is now


	3. What Good These Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G60iLDN70Mw&list=PLoAEg7BcaNc39a9hZwT8x_WSqna-0up3C&index=4&ab_channel=Trans-SiberianOrchestra-Topic

[MAGNUS]

_(to self)_

What good these powers  
That I desperately defend   
What good these powers  
Should I now go to my end 

What good these powers   
If I can't achieve my dream   
For all mankind, destroyed by some ignorant scheme

[TZEENTCH] 

_(to MAGNUS)_

Did you really try to neglect my forewarning?  
Did you really want to be here alone?  
Have I interrupted a moment of mourning  
While your world is burning  
Your family scorning  
While you've been carving your stone   
All on your own?

Did you really want to sit here in silence?   
Could it be this ending may be a new start?  
Or is it so futile, your knowledge and science   
Your moody defiance   
Of all of life's tyrants  
Now that you're searching your heart  
Alone with me in the dark?


	4. Mephistopheles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fb9IktTRJEk&list=PLoAEg7BcaNc39a9hZwT8x_WSqna-0up3C&index=5&ab_channel=Trans-SiberianOrchestra-Topic

[TZEENTCH]

_(to MAGNUS)_

All of your life now

You have denied 

That your undoing

Would be your pride

Still it is clear now, this thing must be

Why is it, then, that you act surprised

When I appear now to be your guide? 

Why do you hesitate to follow me? 

See it rising

Stare and wonder

Hear it beckon you to dance 

Feel it hold you

Take you under 

I'm your god of second chance 

And now you claim you should not fight back

As your life's work is under attack

The Wolves will persist 'til the end

Your Legion cries out for their Primarch's aid

This is no time to equivocate

Let me assist as you save your men

See it rising

Stare and wonder

Hear it beckon you to dance 

Feel it hold you 

Take you under

I'm your god of second chance, second chance, second chance

Domine, Domine, Domine

[TZEENTCH with THOUSAND SONS (CHORUS)]

Domine, O

Domine, O

Domine, O

Domine, O

Domine, O

Domine, O

Domine, O...


	5. What Is Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw_5Purt_AY&list=PLoAEg7BcaNc39a9hZwT8x_WSqna-0up3C&index=6&ab_channel=Trans-SiberianOrchestra-Topic

[MAGNUS]

_(to self)_

  
And here in the night   
As I feel the inferno  
I stare at the fires  
Thinking, "what is eternal?" 

The man or the moment   
The act or the reason   
These thoughts fill my head  
As I contemplate treason

These dreams I have had  
And dreams I have pondered  
When deep in the Warp  
My soul it would wander 

To signs I had missed   
Until it was too late   
While believing that I  
Was sure of my own fate

And I think what I've done  
Or have yet to begin   
And the man I've become  
And the man that I've been

Now caught in a waltz  
With an eternal dancer  
I'm called by the dark  
But this isn't the answer  
I say 

All I was meant to be, could I

Suddenly just decide, not a thought would survive

Could it be my life's work

Ended there with my birth?

Nikea has bound me  
To the path I now walk on  
I’ve traded my soul   
For a dream that is now gone

My penance or mercy   
By brothers debated   
While judged on a scale   
That's been heavily weighted 

And what have I done?   
Could there be such a sin?   
In this man I've become   
In this man that I've been 

Now watching the fall  
From the deepest of sorrow  
I fail to take action   
As I dream of tomorrow   
This day

And who would have thought   
That my fate, it would conjure  
This twist in the road   
On which I have wandered? 

Each vision and dream now   
Completely dismembered   
As I weigh my legion  
With the thought of surrender 

But what good is my life   
If I give up the fight?   
If I let my hopes die  
Though I know I was right? 

The years and the hours   
The seconds and minutes   
And all the work that   
My life has placed in it   
Betrayed  
Betrayed   
Betrayed 

The things I have done   
The places I've been  
The cost of my dreams   
The weight of my sins 

And everything that  
I've gathered in life   
Could it be lost  
Could it be lost in this   
Could it be lost in this   
Night


End file.
